


74. roleplay

by ZippyZapmeister



Series: 101 Kink Prompts [6]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub, F/F, Light Bondage, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Yoshiko brings her datenshi garbage into the bedroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to a friend. <3
> 
>  
> 
> ~~don't ask me how two teenagers in japan got birth control just take the creampie and go~~

“Is the ‘little demon’ bit a kinky thing for everybody, or just me? I mean...you call an awful lot of people that, and I don’t know if it makes me feel entirely comfortable.”

 

Riko’s statement was meant to be a joke. She wasn’t exactly used to having her wrists tied to her headboard while she was stark naked, and she _definitely_ wasn’t used to being blindfolded during all of it. The air felt tense to her, but that was probably just her anxiety speaking. Yohane didn’t respond to her little icebreaker at first, and Riko could hear the sound of her undressing above her. Finally, Yoshiko grumbled, “Jeez, Lily, you’re already breaking character, and I haven’t even really _touched_ you. Like I said: this is something that’s just between us...after all, we have to celebrate in a super special way tonight! Now, do you remember your character?”

 

A sigh escaped Riko’s lips. Yes, Yoshiko was quite fixed on them “celebrating”, for something that most would consider mundane. They had managed to obtain some birth control pills, and they were both eager to try sex without a condom...more specifically, they were both eager to have Riko blowing her load inside of Yoshiko. However, Riko didn’t think that “roleplaying session” would be Yohane’s first response to such a thing. Riko had learned not to argue with Yoshiko’s odd ways of thinking, though, so she replied simply, “Oh, that makes sense, yes...and I remember my character, of course! Let me know when you want me to-”

 

“Now.”

 

“Y-you didn’t even let me finish...”

 

“You were going to ask when to get into character?”

 

“...Alright. You got me there,” Riko said, laughing. “Okay, let’s just begin, then. Right...now.”

 

The switch was almost instant. The sultry laugh coming from above Riko was nothing like the cute little giggles that she got when she just so happened to tickle Yoshiko on the back of her neck. That laugh was nothing like when Yoshiko watched kitten videos on the internet. It had some seductive, dominant quality to it that made a shiver run down Riko’s spine. “So...another little demon begs my respect? Interesting,” Yoshiko teased, her thumb tracing over Riko’s lips. Riko wanted to part her lips and suck on the tip of Yoshiko’s thumb, but she hadn’t been asked to, so she simply remained silent, letting Yoshiko caress her. “Tell me, little demon, what’s your name?”

 

“Ri-um, Lily,” Riko said, correcting herself in the nick of time.

 

“Lily.” When Yoshiko repeated Riko’s “name”, Riko could almost _hear_ the smirk in her voice. “Lily, you should know that it’s oh-so disrespectful...not to mention, quite shameful...to have such a thing sticking out in front of a fallen angel like me.”

 

Riko was just about to ask what that “thing” was, but it became apparent to her when she felt a pillow-soft hand wrapping around her stiff erection. Riko shuddered and arched her back a little, trying her hardest not to fuck Yoshiko’s hand rapidly. Riko had had a (mostly irrational) fear that if she came too many times before their first bareback session, she wouldn’t have anything left to really fill Yoshiko with, so she hadn’t even masturbated for two and a half weeks. Looking back, it seemed like a bad idea; it would be utterly embarrassing to be so sensitive that she would come just from Yohane wrapping her hand around her. However, she managed to calm down enough to relax into the pillows again and stammer, “I-I’m sorry, Yohane-sama...”

 

A derisive snicker made Riko shift in place. “Hmm? Sorry for trying to thrust into my hand, or sorry for getting so hard?”

 

Well, both, but she didn’t want to sound like a smartass. Riko panicked, even attempting to do a quick round of eenie-meenie-minie-moe in her head to determine her answer. Finally, she just said, “Um...both?”

 

Yohane sighed. “You seemed to get really worked up over a simple question...”

 

 _Agh! Was I that obvious? She’s going to get really power-hungry if I keep getting flustered like this..._ “I just want to please you, Yohane-sama! I...I want to be your favorite little demon, so...”

 

“Ah, such dedication! Should I reward you for that?”

 

Riko’s body was screaming “yes, yes, yes”, but she knew that she had to stay in character. “If it pleases you to do so, Yohane-sama.”

 

That must have been the right response. Yoshiko’s hand began to slowly pump Riko’s erection, twisting her wrist a little at the top before going back down. Riko sighed in relief, but gasped when Yohane pulled her hand away. She was quickly brought back to pleasure once more when she felt Yoshiko’s wet, warm tongue brushing against her cock, lathering her shaft with saliva. Riko was in heaven, just feeling Yoshiko’s tongue all over her. Yohane seemed to be purposely avoiding Riko’s tip, the most sensitive part. Riko wanted to reach down and fondle her balls or grab the back of Yohane’s head, but with her hands bound, she couldn’t do anything. Riko felt sloppy, open-mouthed kisses being kissed up and down the length of her cock, and she shuddered. When they stopped, she heard Yoshiko say, “My, my...you’re pulsing in my hand. That’s so cute. Do you want to be inside of me...?”

 

“I-I-” Riko cut herself off with a whimper as Yoshiko gave her a light squeeze.

 

“I suppose that means ‘yes, please’,” Yoshiko said, giggling. The warm hand around Riko’s cock left, and was replaced by something even wetter and hotter. Yoshiko was grinding against Riko’s dick, rubbing her pussy up and down the length of it. Riko let out a couple of choked moans, laced with confusion. “Ha...as if I would let a mortal like you violate me so easily. Not until you beg!”

 

“Please, Yohane-sama,” Riko panted. Yohane repositioned herself so that the head of Riko’s cock was rubbing against her entrance. Riko desperately begged some more, knowing that she would be embarrassed later, but willing to do anything to get pleasure from her new mistress. “Please let this little demon...argh...v-violate you...”

 

“Begging for something so sinful is quite becoming of a little demon,” Yoshiko teased, and with that, she lowered her hips oh-so slowly, allowing Riko to feel every painful inch of Yoshiko’s tight walls. It seemed like Yoshiko was tightening on purpose. Her pussy clamped down on Riko’s cock so much that Riko felt like she could have came right there. She must not have been too discreet; Yohane followed up with a slightly shaky laugh. “Don’t tell me your endurance is _that_ low? You should savor this kind of thing as much as you can, you know. Not everybody gets to be with a fallen angel like this!”

 

“Thank you f-for let-letting me...letting me...you...” Riko could barely speak, panting and twitching. Yoshiko had settled atop her, not moving at all, so Riko laid back, simply nestled inside of Yoshiko. Before long, Yoshiko was raising her hips, withdrawing almost all of the way before sinking back down. Humming in thought, Yoshiko repeated the motion before working up to a rapid-fire, bouncing pace. “Wait, wait, please-!”

 

Riko felt Yoshiko’s body pressing against her; Yoshiko had leaned over, her tits pressed against Riko’s. Yoshiko stole a kiss, putting one hand on each of Riko’s cheeks. Her tongue worked its way into Riko’s mouth, hungrily tasting her. Her hips still relentlessly moved up and down, with Riko’s balls slapping against her each time she went all the way in. When Yoshiko pulled away, she murmured, “You’re close, aren’t you? Don’t hold back...there’s no way I’ll be done with you after just one round, anyway.”

 

“Ah...I’m-I’m coming!” As if on command, Riko let herself go, her whole body tensing and loosening at once. Yoshiko kept moving her hips, and she felt a soft hand brushing the hair out of her face. She could feel Yoshiko’s other hand between them, furiously rubbing her clit. It felt amazing to come inside of Yoshiko, and if Yoshiko’s whimpers and shudders were any indication, it was great for both of them.

 

“There’s so much, Lily,” Yoshiko panted, her breath tickling Riko’s ear. The pitch in her voice was higher than before, and her hand was moving even faster between them as Riko came down from her high. “It feels so good, being filled like this...I think I could come just from feeling it all inside of me. Mm...”

 

Riko weakly thrusted her hips upward, trying to bring Yoshiko to climax as well. However, Yohane seemed to be doing fine on her own; within seconds, she was leaning in and digging her teeth into Riko’s neck, rolling her hips arhythmically and crying out. Riko grunted as Yoshiko’s pussy convulsed around her, signalling her orgasm. Riko longed to see Yoshiko’s gorgeous face as she orgasmed, but the blindfold prohibited her from doing so. Yoshiko eventually slowed to a stop, and when they were still, Riko could feel the warmth of her seed in extreme detail. It felt a lot different from when she had a condom on. For a while, they sat there, just enjoying each other’s warmth and listening to each other’s pants. “A-ah, thank you,” Riko murmured.

 

“Don’t thank me yet...just give me a second before I go again.”

 

“Can we take off the blindf-”

 

“Uh-uh! Not yet,” Yoshiko scolded, flicking Riko’s nose. “But...I do want to switch positions. You better not come so fast next time, okay?!”

 

Riko was about to remind Yoshiko that she came only seconds after, but the thought left her as soon as she felt Yoshiko untying her wrists. Yoshiko sat back, pulling Riko up with her. It was a bit embarrassing to do, considering the fact that Riko was still inside of Yoshiko (and quickly getting hard again). Riko could faintly hear the sound of the ribbon that tied her wrists to the headboard getting tossed aside nonchalantly. Riko immediately raised her hands, blindly feeling around. She hummed happily when she found Yoshiko’s butt, eagerly grabbing a handful of each cheek. “I love being able to touch you!”

 

“Y-you sound so excited about it,” Yoshiko said. Riko found it amazing how she could simply _hear_ the bashfulness in Yohane’s voice. “Besides, I’m still in charge, so don’t get ahead of yourself.”

 

“Yes, Yohane-sama,” Riko said, trying not to laugh. Sometimes, it was just a little bit hard to take Yoshiko seriously when it came to the whole “fallen angel” thing, but Riko was excited to play along. Her shaft was already twitching again at the very thought of Yoshiko dominating her again.

 

Yoshiko must have noticed, because she snickered under her breath. “Already excited to go again? Jeez, Lily, it’s like you can’t stop lusting over your fallen angel...how shameful.”

 

“Please forgive me.” Yoshiko laughed again, and Riko bit her lip. Yoshiko began to wiggle her hips a little bit, moving Riko around inside of her. It seemed as if her sole purpose was to tease, but Riko resisted the urge to grab Yoshiko’s hips and fuck her. She instead just dug her nails into the flesh of Yoshiko’s ass and exhaled roughly. Sensing Riko’s distress, Yoshiko hummed in entertainment. “Let’s play a game, little demon...if you come before me, then I won’t let you orgasm for a whole month!”

 

“Wh-what?! That’s preposterous,” Riko sputtered. A whole month? There was no way she would be able to survive that! “I think I’d die...”

 

“Even more reason for you to obey me, then.” Once again, Riko was left speechless when Yoshiko began to really move her hips, rising and falling with a slow, gentle pace that bordered on torturous. Riko could already feel a bead of sweat rolling down her cheek from nervousness. Yohane seemed like the type to make good on her threats, and Riko knew it wasn’t going to be easy to hold back. That thought became even more imminent when Yoshiko purred in that low voice of hers, “It’s a shame that one of my cutest little demons has to be so weak to pleasure. We’re going to have to do it a lot more often so I can train you up, right?”

 

Riko groaned softly at the thought of Yoshiko tying her up again and fucking her for hours on end, leaving her at her complete disposal. She hissed and bucked her hips upwards, causing Yoshiko to squeal. Grinding her teeth, she did it again, and got another strangled yelp from her fallen angel. With her hands free, Riko began to paw at Yoshiko’s breasts, leaning into her and blindly clamping her teeth onto Yoshiko’s neck. Riko started leaving hickeys on whatever skin she could find, still pinching Yoshiko’s nipples between her fingers.

 

Not to be out undone, Yoshiko began to move her hips faster, trying to keep up with Riko’s animalistic pace. The hot, heavy breaths that tickled Riko’s ear told her that Yoshiko was too breathless to taunt her any further. Although Riko never minded Yoshiko dominating her, it was all too satisfying to have Yohane at her fingertips. Riko wrapped her arms around Yoshiko and then pushed her backwards, climbing on top of her so that they were in a simple missionary position. Yoshiko let out a cry of objection, but it soon faded into helpless moans when Riko began to thrust wildly, no longer caring about Yoshiko’s threat.

 

Riko leaned over and managed to find Yoshiko’s lips. Before she could start a kiss, Yoshiko whined, “D-don’t try and do something like that when we’re like this...kissing is too embarrassing...”

 

“I love you, Yocchan,” Riko panted.

 

“...Dummy...”

 

Riko stole a kiss, and then another, all tongue and lips and moans. Her thrusts were bordering on desperate, and she felt a familiar tightening of the gut, but she didn’t stop for a second. Yoshiko’s moans were becoming more frequent and more high-pitched with every thrust, a good indicator of her impending climax. Riko felt Yoshiko lift her arms and loop them around her neck, pulling her downwards. Their bodies were pressed firmly against each other, but Riko kept moving her hips, trying to get even closer, go even deeper. The friction was almost unbearable; Yoshiko was tensing around her, her breaths getting short and sharp. “Yohane-sama, does this feel good?” Riko asked the question as innocently as she could, not stopping for a second.

 

Yoshiko wrapped her legs around Riko’s waist and reeled her in, silently begging for more. “Th-this feels great,” Yoshiko gasped. “Keep going just like this, or I’ll-I’ll...please, Lily, keep going like this!”

 

Riko longed to see Yoshiko’s face, so she reached a hand up and whipped off the blindfold. She had expected to see a snarling, irritated Yoshiko, angry that she had disobeyed, but she was met by a blushed, needy face instead. Yoshiko whimpered when she saw Riko staring at her, throwing an arm over her face. Riko sped up her thrusts and forcefully pinned Yoshiko’s arms to her sides, exposing her horny, desperate face. “Please don’t hide from me, Yohane-sama...don’t I deserve to see your beautiful face?”

 

“So unfair! D-don’t look so much,” Yoshiko breathed shakily. Her whole body began to jerk and tremble in Riko’s grasp, so Riko began to move faster, feeling her own orgasm beginning to well up in her veins. Her and Yoshiko locked eyes, and Riko released, burying herself in Yoshiko to the hilt and staying there as she shot rope after rope of her come into Yoshiko’s passage. Yoshiko shuddered as they both came, mumbling “more” over and over. Riko didn’t take her eyes off of Yoshiko’s face for a second; she was so wonderfully gorgeous without inhibition or thought, and Riko found it utterly sexy.

 

Even after the stream of Riko’s seed slowed, she stayed inside of Yoshiko, trying to relax atop her while not crushing her. Eventually, she rolled off of Yoshiko, and they immediately repositioned themselves to they could get under the blankets. Riko pressed a kiss to the top of Yohane’s head, and she hummed sleepily. “That was fun,” Riko said. “Er...thank you.”

 

“Please stop thanking me for sex...you make it sound so business-like,” scolded Yohane. Riko laughed, and Yoshiko cuddled up to her, suddenly docile. “We should do more stuff like that, sometimes. It’s really nice when Lily’s my little demon in bed, too.”

 

“I-I suppose we could do it again, but...maybe with less blindfolds and ties, okay? I like being able to see and touch you!”

 

Snickering and pinching Riko playfully, Yohane declared, “That’s a privilege. Stay on my good side, and I’ll...see what I can do.”

 

“Ah...what did I do to deserve somebody so generous?”


End file.
